epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gas Mask
The Gas Mask is a male headgear found in . It currently has no armor counterparts. Description It is a black mask that completely covers the user's face, with red lenses over the eyeholes and an air filter over the mouth. While its stats may be low, only moderately boosting the wearer's defences (and in EBF5) while lowering their and , it compensates with resistance against both / element and status effect, as well as in EBF3. It also has the debatable ability to randomly summon Poison Gas between turns. On the one hand, this makes the Gas Mask useful for fights where the foe in question has a serious Poison weakness and/or specializes in debuffing the party, such as the Wooly Mammoth. On the other hand, using the mask for its primary resistance may be suboptimal, as enemies that utilize Poison tend to absorb the element, so Poison Gas will heal them. The Gas Mask can be bought at the Equipment Store for 3000 gold. |item21 = Green Potion |item21number = 1 |item31 = Green Potion |item31number = 4 |item41 = Purple Potion |item41number = 4 |item51 = Purple Potion |item51number = 15 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 3}} Found in the Waste Disposal Plant, in the bottom-right corner of the world map, in a chest blocked by a battle that appears as a Gunslinger. Unlike the previous game, the Gas Mask does not have resistance against Stun. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Poison |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long100 |item21 = Microcontroller |item21number = 5 |item31 = Glass |item31number = 2 |item41 = Glass |item41number = 5 |item42 = Plastic |item42number = 5 |item51 = Plastic |item51number = 2 |item52 = RAM Chip |item52number = 1}} Found inside a chest in the Iron Fortress, the chest is guarded by some Metal Idols and a War Mammoth. |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 10%0% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison+Virus |res2num = long100 |AutoSkillPower = 15 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 2 |item32 = Plastic |item32number = 1 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 1 |item42 = P2 Processor |item42number = 1 |item51 = P2 Processor |item51number = 2 |item52 = Plastic |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, resisted Water (up to 50%), and maxed at 50% Bio resistance. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs